knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Madking Garea (script)
Opening: (A Gudorian Soldier reports to Aegis and Garea at Castle Gudora.) Aegis: So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report... Not only did you NOT confirm that the Delyran party carries the Arcane Emblem... But you can't be certain Prince Sokara is even among them? ...Is that the gist of it? Soldier: Y-yes, milady! The air was thick with sand--even their number was difficult to ascertain. Aegis: Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain. Here, let me show you... (Aegis walks up to the soldier while the camera pans upward. She then cuts down the soldier.) Soldier: N-no! I'm sorry, I-- Huargh! (Soldier dies) Aegis: Apology accepted. Garea: Do try not to kill ALL the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Delyrans will be here soon--Sokara and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister! Aegis: ...And when they arrive? Garea: It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father! (Fade out; Scene changes to the Shepherd's Camp; A Delyran Spy runs on-screen.) Spy: The exalt is the be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard it from the king's own lips, sire. Ascald: This is it, then. Sokara: Exactly as you predicted, Marco. Rubio: So far, yes. But tomorrow will be the true test... Hardo: Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for. Sokara: We'll find a way to see it through, Marco. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Arc on the road home. Rubio: I hope you're right. (Fade out; Scene changes to the dark void where Krotos is trapped in) Krotos: Master Garuga, Exalt Arcturakos is to the put to death on the morrow. Events will soon be back on course. ???: ...... Krotos: Ha ha, yes, I should never have doubted the truth of your words. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as they resist, they write your future with every step, O great one! ???: ...... (Fade out; Scene shifts back to the Shepherd's camp. Rubio wakes up from a nightmare.) Rubio: ...AAAAAH! Koshka: Marco? Hey, Marco! What's wrong? Was it a nightmare? Rubio: Is... that what it was? Y-yes, it must have been... I'm sorry, what brings you here, Koshka? Was there something you needed? Koshka: Demiri says it's time to march. And we can't start the plan without our master tactician! (Fade out; Scene shifts to the Castle Gudora Courtyard. Garea gladly greets the Gudorians at the gathering for Arcturakos's execution.) Garea: Good people! Warriors of Gudora! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Delyra... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! (Garea looks at a barbarian behind Arcturakos) EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind... Rubio: Ascald! Ascald: I've got him! (The barbarian slowly raises his axe to slash Arcturakos until Ascald throws an axe at him causing him to fall before he can kill her.) Rubio: EVERYONE! NOW! Pre-Battle (Screen slides to Garea and Aegis.) Sokara: Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later! Garea: Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL! (Garea and Aegis retreat) Victory: Rout the enemy Before the Enemy Phase (Screen slides to Vivienne) Vivienne: So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king demands it? Pfft. What do I care of these Delyrans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own... Before the Ally Phase (Screen slides to Euriki) Euriki: Exalt Arcturakos! No! Gods-speed me to her side! Before Turn 3 Campari: Where is the damn drakowing brigade?! Hurry! Close off their escape! Recruiting Euriki Sokara: You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone? Euriki: Good heavens! You're Prince Sokara, brother to Her Grace the Exalt! Sokara: You know me? Euriki: Know you? Of course, sire! All Delyran clergy do. I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa- Sokara: With all respect, now is not the time for prayer -- it's action that's called for Euriki: Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution. Sokara: We? Then there are more of you? Euriki: Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe (Storm Ravager) serve you and your party! Sokara: Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth. Euriki: ...Man, sire. Man of the cloth. Sokara: You're a... ...You're not a woman? Euriki: No sire, Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a Kagian war monk, if you care to split hairs... Sokara: Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply... Well, this is rather awkward. Euriki: Oh, it's all right, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have been much more awkward. ...... MUCH more... Sokara: Right! Let's stop there. Recruiting Vivienne Sokara: You there! Are you with the Gudorans? You seem reluctant to fight. Vivienne: Death comes to all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in? Sokara: So... I should take that as a no, or... Vivienne: Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side of Cresta. Sokara: Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause? Vivienne: ...You would trust me? What if this all just a ploy to plunge a keris dagger in your back? Sokara: My sister, the exalt--I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not. Vivienne: Well, that's odd... Usually when I bring up the backstabbing but the discussion is over. All right, then--consider me your new ally. ...For now. Engaging Campari Campari: You'll never save your precious exalt, scum! Defeating Campari Campari: Urgh... Killing me will only... feed Gudora's rage... After Battle Sokara: Marco! Their drakowing riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal! (Elek and a few pegasus knights enters the map) Elek: Your grace! Arcturakos: Jade! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-- Elek: Ruler Hardo's men freed me. Come, we must hurry! (Elek attempts to fly up and rescue Arcturakos.) Garea: What? Pegasus knights? How did they... That damned Delyran tactician does NOT play fair! Aegis: Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I. (Aegis summons a surrounding number of Archer Sirens.) Rubio: ...Sirens?! Oh gods, no! Sokara! There are Sirens everywhere! Sokara: Damn! Not now! Garea: Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Garea this day! Bwa ha ha ha! (Sirens engage a battle with Elek. It kills her with one hit.) Elek: Sirens... How... Y-your Grace, I... Forgive me... Uhh... Arcturakos: Elek! Garea: Exeunt one Pegasus knight! Bwa ha ha! Watch how they fall, one by one! (The other Sirens begin to attack the last two Pegasus knights. Not at all surprisingly, they fall upon one hit as well.) Rubio: No no no... Sokara: We've lost... Garea: I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now... grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives! Sokara: I'd give up my life before I beg for it from you. Garea: Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me... Sokara: Arc! Hold on, I'm-- Garea: ARCHERS! If this Delyran pup so much as twitches, let your arrows fly! Sokara: I... I'll kill you! Garea: Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic! Sokara: Damn you! Garea: Now, now, my boy--no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword and give me the Arcane Emblem. Sokara: ...I... Rubio: Sokara! You can't trust him! Sokara: Of COURSE I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot! But if I say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose! (The game then asks "Sacrifice Arcturakos?", However, choosing either answer will still get her killed but will have a different set of lines.) Choosing "Yes" Rubio: I know it's hard to admit, Sokara, but it's the only choice. Compared to the lives of thousands, one person, any one person, is-- Sokara: DON'T! Just... don't say it. Garea: What's this? You'll let your sister and ruler die, all to save some old family trinket? Oh, so delicious! I can't WAIT to hear what your people have to say about it! "THE EXALT IS DEAD! LONG LIVE HER MURDERER!" Your halidom will collapse before you could even begin your rule... Sokara: We'll see, when the time comes. But first, I'll see you dead. Choosing "No" Rubio: That's right. Don't give up! There has to be a way... Sokara: If there is, I can't see it... Ah, gods! Garea: I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr-- Sokara: Garea, hold! ...You win. Everyone, lay down yo-- After Decision Arcturakos: No wait! Garea: SILENCE! Sokara: Arc... Arcturakos: King Garea, is there no hope you will listen to reason? Garea: You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want is to hear a THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless if someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW! Arcturakos: ...... Sokara: ALL RIGHT! All right... Arc, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped. But I know for a fact that Delyra needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together. Arcturakos: Sokara... Th-Thank you. I know now what I must do... Sokara: Arc, what are you-- Arcturakos: Gudorans! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world! Sokara: Arc, no! No! Movie Cutscene: Arcturakos (Sokara sprints across the landscape, trying to reach Arcturakos in time. The camera cuts to a rear view of Sokara then pans upward to show Arcturakos standing on the edge of the cliff contemplatively in the distance, revealing the large distance between the siblings. The camera cuts to a close up of Arcturakos's face, who is initially watching Sokara's desperate sprint to save her. She then turns ahead of her to face the edge of the cliff, with a stern look on her face. The camera pans to a rear view of Arcturakos, now standing near the edge of the cliff.) Arcturakos: No reaction... Was I wrong then? (Camera cuts to a bird soaring in the sky.) Arcturakos: Sokara... This is some torch I'm passing you. (Camera cuts back to a close-up of Arcturakos's face, who is now watching the bird in the sky contemplatively. She then closes her eyes and bows her head.) Arcturakos: Hmph... So be it. (Arcturakos opens her eyes and looks up again, this time with a determined and serious expression on her face. She takes a single step forward, and the camera zooms out to reveal that she is now at the very edge of the cliff. The camera cuts to Sokara, who is now sprinting at full speed. Sokara puts out a hand as if to signal Arcturakos to stop what she is doing; but Arcturakos's gaze remains straight ahead. The camera cuts once again to a back view of Arcturakos. After a brief pause, she falls, stiff-backed, from the edge of the cliff.) (Camera cuts to close up of Sokara, who is noiselessly screaming and reaching his hand towards Arcturakos's descending figure. Arcturakos's thoughts are projected off-screen:) Arcturakos: Sokara... (Camera cuts to Koshka, who is standing behind a crumbled wall. Upon witnessing Arcturakos's falling from the cliff, she covers her eyes and bends over, screaming.) Arcturakos: ...Koshka... (Camera cuts back to Arcturakos. She has her head held high with a solemn expression on her face. Her hands are folded, as if in prayer.) Arcturakos: ...And all my people. (Arcturakos closes her eyes.) Arcturakos: Know... (Camera cuts to the bird once again, which screeches and hovers in midair. The camera moves further and further downwards from the hovering bird, as if seeing it from Arcturakos's downward-descending perspective.) Arcturakos: ...that I loved you. (The camera has descended so far downward from the bird now that the bird disappears into the clouds, and the screen blurs and whites out. The camera refocuses with what is presumably Arcturakos's body in the foreground and Sokara, now walking in tired strides, in the background. The camera cuts behind Sokara, and he collapses to his knees and buries his face in his hands, breathing heavily.) After Cutscene Rubio: Oh gods... Sokara: DAMN YOU, GAREA! Koshka: NOOOOOO! Garea: Bwa ha ha haa! Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many fall! Ah... So ends Arcturakos, Delyra's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! Bwa ha ha... Sokara: Garea! You die today! (Hardo, Ascald and Lunaria enters the map) Hardo: No, boy! I secured an escape route! We have to flee! Sokara: B-But...her body... I have to... Hardo: You have to RUN! Now do it! Marco! Don't let him do anything stupid! Lunaria: No! No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all. (Screen fades) >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts